


The Sound of Rain

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Just a really sad fic, Somewhat happiness, Suicide, angsty fluff, crying children, is that even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They cried and cried, tears flowing down their faces in memory of their lost mother. They would never see her again. They were alone, with only each other in this endless white. What kind of life is that, when the only person who could take care of you was gone, by their own hand? What could they do now?</p><p>The tears kept flowing. They formed a sea of sadness, a moat of mourning. Rain poured into the white, making it a quiet gray.</p><p>Edit 12/22/16: This fic is on hiatus indefinitely. Feel free to finish it however you wish, I'd really love to see people finish what I felt I couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy stuff yo. I am trying to make this as sad as possible, because I need some depressing fics to pair with my life situation. But I will try to make a new thing: angsty fluff! It's fluff chapters, but now with 100% more angst! Enjoy your depressing fic!

Error and Ink were kneeling down beside their adoptive mother's dust. She had taken care of them when nobody else could have. Just the three of them in this endless white. The tears fell. They poured from their eyesockets, creating the sound of rain. Then a shimmering spark of light appeared above the dust. The spark began to form into a person. The person was... a Sans. He had cracks all along his face. And a locket hanging on his neck. The locket was an X. "hey. is someone sad? you two kids okay?"

 

"W-who a-a-a-are y-you?" Error asked. He was still blind from the Glitching, and he imagined it would be quite a while before he would be able to see again.

 

"i'm fail. what's your names, kids?"  
  


"I-I-I-I-I'm Error."

 

"A-and I'm Ink."

 

"huh. well, heya. moving on, are you kids okay?"

 

Both children went silent. Fail immediately took notice, and decided to change the subject. "want to come with me? i can take you to meet my friends over at my place."

 

Ink nodded, and went to take Error's hand. Error jumped slightly, before they all went to Underfail.

 

An hour later, they were sitting on the couch watching Mettaton's show. Papyrus kicked the door open. "SANS HOLY-"

 

"paps no. i have two sad children on the couch. we do not need any of that right now."

 

"SAD CHILDREN!? WE MUST CHEER THEM UP, SANS! TO UNDYNE'S HOUSE!"


End file.
